


Children of Atom

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Like Good Soldiers [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Forced Drugs, Forced Sex, Nonconsensual, Other, Psychic Bond, Psychic Wolves, Psychic Wolves For Lupercalia, The Children of Atom do weird things, Wolf Puppies, beastality, crazy cult people, non-con, piper wright - Freeform, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Wright is a woman known to do anything for a good story... but even this is getting a little weird for her tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Atom

The Children of Atom were not exactly the most terribly secretive cult in the Commonwealth, but neither were they the sort of people she would consider open and friendly about themselves. Even still, she hadn't known they'd still be here. They weren't supposed to be! Everything Piper had on them had insisted that they left a given location after only a couple of weeks, stopping long enough to poke around the ruins for nuclear salvage before continuing on their way. Two weeks, tops, and then it was safe for her to go in and consider the dregs, gather up the trailing remnants of a fable for print.

It was easier to be sneaky, even if they were gone. But apparently she hadn't been sneaky enough, and they weren't gone after all, and she didn't-- quite remember how they had caught her, or where, but the throbbing welt on the back of her head promised she hadn't come quietly.

They decided-- after loudly arguing with one another, one citing that she was an interloper and could not be trusted, that she was here to be a thief, another arguing she was meant to be there, of course she was, Atom's children came at all times, He drew them together in rings and bands until they were a clustered family of His children-- to throw her down an elevator shaft.

They hadn't thought to tape her mouth, but it was only sheer luck and quick thinking that had her opening it as they shoved her into the open space below.

"Atom! He reveals himself!"

She pitched forward and then jerked, momentum arrested. Hot breath and a wet air tickled the back of her neck, her jacket pulled uncomfortably, painfully tight around her torso as rivulets of blood welled from her flesh, blooming around the knives that bit into her. Her throat seized closed for a moment, fear and adrenaline singing in her blood as something hauled her back out of the shaft and brought her back to the floor.

It was difficult to get her hands and knees up under her when it let her go, and she pitched to the side to lay on the ground instead, ribs aching in protest of the rough treatment.

"What did you say?"

 _Ow_. Breathing. "Atom. I saw him."

"Bullshit," the man swore, and Piper took another moment to hurt before she struggled up from her side. "I don't believe you."

"Janus wouldn't have caught her if He hadn't appeared to her," the woman chided her... brother, Piper guessed, lifting green eyes up to survey them. The woman's hands were gloved and gentle on her shoulders, but firm and secure. Her body ached, sides screaming. She could feel blood spilling from her and pooling down at the lip of her jeans, staining her body. "Oh dear, we have to get you patched up first, you're bleeding everywhere."

And where had the blood come from, Piper wondered. She hadn't caught herself on the elevator shaft going out it.

"Janus, a little help? Tracy is as skittish as a puppy, I can't move her on my own."

Something huge pressed against her back and the woman pressed both her shoulders back into it, sliding her up against a wall that definitely was some sort of big creature. Her cap had hit the bottom of the elevator a while ago now, and she could feel strands of silk against the back of her head. Something white nested just beyond her vision and she turned to look at it, following the pale expanse of long fur over a long side and a huge shoulder.

A massive, giant head looked back at her, eyes glowing green in the darkness.

"That's a wolf," she managed, knees weak. She was going to blame that on the blood loss forever, but sweet radaway, that was a wolf. A huge monster of a wolf, white as fallout ash and a maw big enough he could practically swallow her head.

The woman laughed at her. "Yes, sister. But Janus is gentle enough; lean on him for a bit, alright? Tie your hands into his pelt, he won’t mind." She did, tangling her fingers into the long strands, and the woman tucked herself on her other side as they made their way through the halls. The man fussed and bristled the whole way, following them.

She blacked out during the walk, came back to with the woman pulling bandages tight around her chest. Already she could see a line of bullets soaking through the material. The woman kept talking on, as if she hadn't noticed Piper had been unconscious at all. She listened close and tried to put together a comprehensive story.

Something about induction. Introduction.

Janus sat at the doorway, his green eyes burning into her. She remembered the softness of his fur, the way it slid through her fingers and brushed her cheeks.

"Come now, sister," the woman urged her, pulling her to sit up off the table. "Come! You must see the rest of the children, you must see if one is your brother." She pulled on her, dragging Piper to the door and spilling out into the hallway, as stark naked as the day she was born. Cold seeped up through the pads of her feet.

"Can I put my jacket on first?"

She tsked. Janus twisted through the door's frame and followed them, a massive white shadow ghosting soundlessly through the halls. "Clothes? We have to find your brother first. I'll mend those for you later. You have beautiful breasts, did I tell you that? Your brother will be able to get a good hold to nurse."

"Who's nursing what now?"

The crazy cultist smiled bright enough to set discomfort like a weight in her belly, her eyes fixed on Piper’s chests consideringly. "We'll have to induce it, of course, your milk production, but I’ve already dosed you for that. Should start in a day or two. In week or so, your brother will be drinking from you exclusively, and you’ll have a bond all the stronger for it. Oh, I remember nursing Janus.”

Piper stared at her. She _couldn’t_ be serious.

“...what do you do when they’re grown?”

“Oh, you don’t have to wean them,” the woman demurred. Behind them, the wolf she called Janus rumbled in agreement. Piper dropped her attention from the truly _radiant_ expression to her breasts, a wet stain appearing on her tunic at the sound. Hell, she _was_ serious; what the actual hell. “As long as you let them suckle, all children of Atom will nurse indefinitely.”

Injured and sore wasn’t a good time to activate an escape, especially since she wasn’t sure where she was. It was better to settle back to listen, soak up all the information she could. She would never have another chance like this. ..even if she didn’t want to know some of the information she was getting. But she was a reporter, and sometimes she had to deal with uncomfortable truths. “I see..”  
  
“It’ll just be a day or two,” the woman reassured her. “If none of the little ones take you, you can nurse the litter for some relief regardless. You’ll grow on Tracy with a little time. He’s only paranoid because it’s his litter, you know.”

Two and two made four. Piper went with it, schooling her face into interest that wasn’t faked. “What’s his sister’s name?”

“Ishtar,” her smile was a strange sort of smile, pleased as canned peaches that Piper had asked, a little sad. “You won’t have a sister, though, I’m afraid. She only had the three boys. Tracy was so hoping for a daughter with her, too.” She shook her head and pulled Piper around a corner, into a separate hall. It broke open into a decent-sized room, and piled up against one of the far walls was a massive white beast.

And there was Tracy, tucked up against her side. Two massive white puppies were settled between them, nosing at their mother’s belly, while nearby a girl not so much younger than her sat settled on the floor, another wolf-pup, not so much smaller than it’s siblings, cradled in her arms and nursing at her breast like a human babe, whimpering the whole while.

She hadn’t been lying. The thought settled uncomfortably into Piper’s chest. The Children of Atom had wolves, and they _breastfed them_. What a story for the papers.

Tracy was sitting up at the sight of her, his dark eyes narrowed at her. He didn’t look down appraisingly like another man might have, he just watched her apprehensively as his… sister led her into the room proper and right up to the edge of the wolf-bitch’s mattress. Piper could see Janus stalk to lay up against another wall, plenty of space between him and the nursing girl, and very little space between him and the door. Her exit.

Tracy’s gaze slid from her to the too-chipper cultist beside her. “Are you seriously going to make me go through this, Mary? She’s no Child of Atom-- just a thief who came to steal from us.”

The woman-- Mary, apparently-- waved him off and pushed Piper to her knees before the wolf-bitch. “Janus disagrees, Tracy. She saw Atom, and she’s a right to either of Ishtar’s boys if they pick her.” Then she paused and smiled at him slyly. “I’ll make it up to you, brother.”

Tracy’s lips pressed together in a firm line, then he slid his gaze away from them to look at the wall. Mary squeezed her shoulder reassuringly as Piper dropped her attention down to Ishtar, who looked back at her, eyes glowing bright. The wolf brought her massive head around to sniff at the red staining her torso; she checked one side then moved, chuffing over her breasts and then down the other side, down her belly. She jumped when the cold, wet nose found her hidden folds and nudged at them, head shoving forward to get a better sniff.

Mary squealed, delighted, even as Piper scrambled away and to her feet. “Oh, Ishtar _approves_ , very good!”

“Very good,” Piper repeated, retreating a couple of steps to regain her balance. “Is that all there is too it? Do I get a puppy now?”

“I told you--” Tracy started, moving like he meant to get up onto his feet and find the nearest elevator shaft.

“Shoosh, brother,” Mary chided, shooting Piper a wide-eyed look. “Oh, my sister, Ishtar finding you agreeable is only the first step. But for now, you need to rest, and later, you bond. Come, I saw a old hospital bed that you can rest on in the next room.” She rested both hands firm on Piper’s shoulders and turned her, practically frog-marching her from the room. Janus heaved his monstrous self up off the floor and followed them, nails clicking over shattered tile.

There was indeed an old bed in the next room, one of those thick padded ones like the surgical chair at the clinic back in Diamond City. The leather was a little cracked around the edges, but when she pushed on it, it held together. Her sides ached enough that she knew she would never be able to sleep on them comfortably. She didn’t have an qualms about climbing up there on her belly instead, an arm tucked beneath her to keep from horribly squashing her chest

“Give me your arm,” Mary instructed her. “I’m going to give you something for the pain so you can sleep, little sister.”

Ah, morphine, yes. That would be great. She let Mary take her arm and tie a tourniquet around it, watching her as she found a clean square of her shirt and washed off her elbow. Another moment, and she popped the cap off a sterile needle and sank it into the soft flesh of the joint. The moment Mary pulled the cloth from her arm, the drug swept through her blood, and the wash of painkillers in her body was immediate relief.

She sighed and closed her eyes in gratitude. It helped. Until the edges had been dulled on her injury, she hadn’t realized how tired she’d been. Nearly getting thrown down an elevator shaft would do that, she guessed. “Thanks, Mary.”

Mary patted her cheek reassuringly. “Anything for you, little sister. Rest now, Janus will stay with you. I’ll come get you when you’re milking.”

Something sounded off about that sentence, but Piper couldn’t muster up enough strength to worry about it too long. She let sleep tug at her senses, and rode a wave of dissonance to some far-off place on the wings of sweet drugs.

They left her dreams a kaleidoscope of color, all warm gold and ash white, flashes of green fire, backed by the distant boom of thunder. _Safe-warm_ coalesced inside her brain, intoxicating scents and _softwarmtight_ heat, the way the small body felt beneath him, sluggish fingers grabbing at his pelt as he climbed overtop, the tightness around him when he finally lined up and broke in, _rightgoodyes_ \--

She shifted and he thrust deeper, scenting warmth and drug-haze, powering want, the knowledge teetering on the edge of awareness of a new sister, puppy-that-wasn’t in the pack, sister-mom urging _yes, fill with puppies--_

Pain in her ribs and in her hips, the tight channel of her vault, hard shaft of iron and the impossibly hard knot of muscle buried inside her folds, liquid heat filling her, _yes, fill all the way, puppies, yes_ , the prick of a needle against her skin--

Effervescent color swept her away in a dizzying storm.

Pain fled her body, her mind waking slowly, _heatwarmthyes notsotight,_ he settled into her again and thrust, easier, just as fervent, puppies in her belly, body ready, eager, he anchored into her and spilled inside, _all the puppies_ \--

 _All the pup-- what_ ? She opened her eyes slowly, sleepily-- or maybe came back to them, maybe they had been open the whole time. A heavy blanket of thick, white wolf-fur rested above her, atop her, her whole body _aching_ and so deliciously stretched, so full, so damned _tired_ \--

The press of the needle against her flesh--

Nat suckled at her breast, tiny mouth sealed secure and nursing like she was supposed to, a healthy baby girl. She reached up in her doze to cradle her infant. She nuzzled and bumped at her breast, tiny little nails scratching at her as she struggled to get her fill. Her fingers rested against the soft material of Nat’s shirt, and then Piper felt her latch onto the other breast and match her hungry pace there.

“ _Both_ of them?’ a man asked, sounding exasperated, too close for her comfort. She opened her eyes tiredly to take stock of the situation, and Nat whimpered from her place locked tight on her breasts.

Above her, a woman crooned. “Oh, look Tracy, _both_ of them! I thought for sure only the one, but _both!_ ” Piper stared up at her dumbly, uncomprehending; she shifted to curl both arms around her baby girl, rested her hands against twin backs. “Oh, praise Atom, look at how she holds them!”

 _Atom_. The name thrummed through her head like a blast-wave, shaking her foundation and throwing her reality in to sharp relief. She looked down at herself, feeling air over her body from head to toe.

Nat-- _not Nat_ whimpered in her arms, the pair of white-furred latched onto her teets like they were their mother’s own. She could feel a quiet thrum of hungry need under her skin from them, dogged by satisfaction, the taste of fresh milk on tiny little tongues. A mother’s milk. _Her_ milk, and she hadn’t nursed in years, not since Nat had been weaned from her breast. It was hard to convince people they were sisters if she still drank her breakfast from between the folds of Piper’s jacket.

The two starving mouths drinking now were the size of footballs, and a quick examination told her startling things; their eyes were still sealed, they were less than _two weeks old_ and the size of _footballs_ , nursing from her like they had no idea she was anyone _but_ their mother, and Piper could feel that fragile sense from them.

 _What the hell_?

“Ah, now come along, little sister, you must be thirsty yourself, we’ve got you some water.” Someone lifted her head and shoulders, propping her up, and the startled panicked whines of _her babies_ on her breast kept her reliant on those hands, less someone slip and fall. She sipped at filthy water, her gut twisting, but it quenched her thirst.

She couldn’t leave without them, _radstorm_ and _ambient radiation_ , and it took her nearly another week to recover enough to plan and enact her escape. Traveling through the ruins of the old-world with an over-large shirt stuffed with her pups was a hazardous plan, but by then she could feel radiation sickness teasing at the edges of her resistance, and she had no choice but to try for Diamond City, to the safety behind the big green wall.


End file.
